So This Is Love
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: A collection of meet-cutes, with various pairings. First: When out for drinks with Tonks and a couple of her coworkers, Remus didn't expect to run into his ex. Luckily, Kingsley Shacklebolt isn't afraid to lend a hand. / Remus always bakes for his new neighbors. This time, he gets a little more than he bargained for.
1. Turn Around (See Me There) RemusKingsley

**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts. And yes, this is a meet-cute collection (we'll see how it goes, lol). First up is RemusKingsley. :)**

***I uploaded the wrong doc at first—sorry about that!***

**Magical Law and Government Task 1: Write about a confrontation**

**Word Count: 895**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling. **

**Warnings: Language, clingy exes**

**Note: This is a Muggle!AU**

**Thanks to Lucy for beta-ing!**

**Enjoy!**

When Remus locked eyes with Fabian Prewett across the room, he knew with the utmost certainty that he should _not_ have let Tonks talk him into joining her and her friends on a late night pub crawl.

"Shit," he muttered into his drink, quickly turning around in the hopes that Fabian had missed him. No luck, though; he could hear the other man calling his name as he made his way over.

Tonks heard and raised a pink brow. "Something wrong?"

"No," Remus said miserably, wishing he'd ordered a stronger drink. "Unless you count the fact that I'm about to be humiliated."

She looked around the bar. "Why… oh." Tonks' lips pressed into a thin line. "I could get rid of him," she offered. "I'm a police officer, I could make it look like an accident."

Remus' lips twitched. "As much as I'd like that, I think there might be too many witnesses."

"Too many witnesses? For what?"

Remus jumped. He hadn't realized that their conversation had attracted the attention of one of Tonks' _very fit_ coworkers: Kingsley Shacklebolt, whom Remus had met briefly a couple times before.

He took a sip of his drink to steady his nerves and let Kingsley's deep voice wash over him before responding. "Murdering an old ex," he explained reluctantly.

One of Kingsley's dark brows rose up his forehead. There's a piercing there that Remus quickly became addicted to. "That the bloke who's trying to force his way through the crowd?"

Remus shrugged helplessly and ran a hand through his tawny hair. "He seemed much more impressive on the first date, I assure you," he said, with just a touch of humor.

Kingsley tilted his head to the side, his gold earring catching the light. "Anything I can do to help?"

Remus glanced at Tonks, who looked like she was trying to stifle a laugh. Her brown eyes were dancing with amusement, and he scowled at her before turning back to Kingsley. "Unless you can find me a boyfriend in the next five seconds, no."

Kingsley's dark fingers drummed against the countertop as he grinned. "Are you asking?"

Stunned, Remus just gaped at him for a minute. Then he thought about how things with Fabian had ended and decided that he really didn't want the entire bar watch him try to escape from a man who couldn't be bothered to show up on time for anything but sex.

Remus swallowed thickly. "Are you offering?"

The police officer just gave him a look, and Remus risked a glance over his shoulder. Fabian was quickly approaching. He turned back to Kingsley, feeling just a little foolish. "Yes, all right, I'm asking."

Kingsley grinned, but he didn't have any more time to react before Fabian clamped a hand down on Remus' shoulder.

"Remus." Red hair and warm brown eyes filled Remus' vision, but he stiffened under the touch.

"Fabian. Let go." He tried to twist out of his ex's grasp, but Fabian had played football for their university; he was much stronger than Remus.

"No, I—I just need to say that I know I messed up, but if you'd give me another chance…"

Anotherhand clamped down on Remus' other shoulder. "Sorry, mate," Kingsley rumbled in a voice that was definitely _not_ sorry, "but he's taken." The hand on Remus' shoulder moved until it was cradling the back of his neck. Remus' face was on fire; behind Fabian, Tonks was stifling her laughter with her hand.

Fabian drew back, as though burned. He looked stunned, disappointed, and a little angry—Remus had no regrets. "I didn't realize," he said, his voice cold.

"No harm done." Now Kingsley was standing, one hand still protectively on Remus' neck. He stuck the other one out to Fabian. "Officer Shacklebolt."

Remus barely managed to repress a grin as Fabian's face flushed. "Er, Prewett."

Kingsley nodded once, then looked back at Remus, Fabian forgotten. "Come on, love, let's get going."

Remus stood obligingly, shooting Tonks an apologetic glance as he exited with her friend. Once outside, Remus stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to ignore the fact that Kingsley was still gripping his arm lightly.

"Thanks for doing that," Remus said, his amber eyes flickering up to look at Kingsley. "It was hardly an ideal situation, I know."

Kingsley smiled easily and shrugged. "I didn't mind," he said in his deep voice. He hesitated for a second, then added, "I'm glad you came out tonight. Tonks said you almost didn't."

"I don't go out often," Remus admitted. A teacher's salary wasn't much to go off of, but he managed.

"Right." Kingsley inhaled deeply. "Right, well, I wanted to know if you were interested in taking that charade" —he gestured back to the bar— "and make it real."

His eyes widening in surprise, Remus clasped his hands together anxiously. "You want to?"

Kingsley laughed, then, and the sound sent a thrill of longing through Remus. "Even _No-Eye_ Moody could see I have feelings for you," the taller man told him. Remus' lips twitched, understanding that Kingsley was referring to his one-eyed, paranoid superior. "What do you say, Remus?"

Well, he certainly wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by. He crossed his arms. "Thank you, Kingsley," he answered quietly. "I'd like to see you again."

Kingsley squeezed his upper arm, and the evening suddenly seemed a lot brighter.


	2. Give Me A Try (RemusTonks)

**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts. RemusTonks.**

**Word Count: 849**

**WARNINGS: Mentioned spinal cord injury and ableist behavior**

**Thanks to Lucy for beta-ing! :)**

**Enjoy!**

Remus trudged down the hallways of his building, his muscles a little stiff but functional. In his arms was a freshly-baked cake, which he brought to all his new neighbors—he'd accumulated quite the reputation. The previous evening, a young woman had moved into one of the nearby flats, so Remus went straight to his kitchen to fulfill tradition.

Now he knocked on the door, having reached his destination. He leaned back on his heels and waited for a response. A moment later, he could hear someone moving about the flat, bumping into what he could only assume were boxes. Seconds later, the door opened.

"Oh!" A grey-eyed, pink-haired woman stood in the doorway. She blinked up at Remus. "Can I help you?"

Remus held out the cake to her. "Just a welcome gift. I'm sorry if I caught you in a rush," he added, noticing her mismatched socks and floral pajama bottoms.

The woman, however, was staring at the cake in unmasked joy. "Oh, wow—I've no food in, I'm running late for my usual coffee run—come in, let's eat it together."

Without further ado, she grabbed Remus gently by the arm and practically forced him inside. "Sorry for the mess," she called over her shoulder as she led the way to what Remus could only assume was the kitchen. "I've only gotten half of everything unpacked."

He could see that it was true; there were boxes everywhere, and there were many piles of miscellaneous items that had yet to find a home. Nevertheless, the mess seemed to give the flat character.

Feeling a little like an intruder in this woman's home, Remus cleared his throat. "My name is Remus Lupin—I live down the hallway."

"Oh!" The woman turned to him guiltily, two forks in hand. "It's nice to meet you. Sorry, Mum would kill me if… well. My name's Tonks."

Remus raised a brow. "Just Tonks?"

Tonks shrugged, her loose T-shirt slipping partially down to reveal a freckled shoulder. "I have a first name, too, but if you called me by it I'd have to deck you one."

That startled a laugh out of Remus. "Okay, then." He set the cake down on the kitchen table. "I don't want to keep you if you're running late, so—"

"No, stay!" Tonks pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit. "I'll tell my superior that I was about to suffer a breakfast-less, coffee-less morning when my handsome neighbor swooped in to save me. He'll understand." Tonks grinned at him cheekily.

Remus felt himself flush. It had been so long since he'd last been flirted with, and he _especially_ wasn't used to the attention of women ten years younger than he was. He was painfully conscious of the scars crossing his face and realized that this might be his last chance to leave a good impression before Tonks inevitably heard about the reason behind them.

He didn't want her pity when she learned about the spinal cord injury and the muscle spasms left over. He didn't want her help walking when he was trying to reach his flat. He didn't want her to do any of the things most people in his life tried to do.

This was his chance at a clean slate, so Remus sat down and smiled back at Tonks. "If you say so."

Tonks winked at him and cut the cake. They ate together in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Tonks complimented him on it more than once; he admitted that it was a skill his mother had taught him. Conversation with Tonks was surprisingly easy to maintain; Remus felt himself relaxing for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Mmm." Tonks hummed with delight as she finished off her piece. "Chocolate. Yum."

Remus laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He stood and stretched. He was reluctant to leave, but he had to get to his class to teach soon. "It was nice meeting you, Tonks, but I've got to dash."

His new neighbor ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Me too." She frowned slightly, her brows furrowing, then stood suddenly. "Would you like to get a drink with me tonight?"

Remus paused, caught off guard. "Like…"

"Like a date," Tonks confirmed eagerly. "Or, I suppose as friends, if you'd prefer. But I _am_ partial to men who can bake." She looked at him hopefully, and really, Remus couldn't find a reason to refuse.

He ran a hand through his tawny hair. "Sure," he decided. "I'd like to go on a date with you."

"Brilliant!" Tonks walked around the table, hopped up and pecked him on the cheek. She grinned as he flushed again, backing out of the kitchen. "I've got to put on my uniform, but I'll pick you up tonight at eight. Be ready!" And then she disappeared.

Remus shook his head slowly, baffled but secretly thrilled to be presented with a puzzle such as Tonks. He let himself out of the flat after placing the dishes in the sink and walked back to his home.

Eight o'clock couldn't come soon enough.


	3. A Little Fall of Rain (RemusSirius)

**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts. Fluffy Wolfstar :D**

**Media Studies Task 9: Write about being speechless about something**

**Word Count: 1355**

**WARNINGS: Arthritis and its pains, language**

**Note: This is a Muggle!AU. Also, I've done some arthritis research, but if anything is incorrect feel free to PM me so I can fix it. :)**

**Thanks to Lucy and Bex for betaing!**

**Enjoy!**

Remus ducked into the convenience store just as the rain started to pour down. The weather had caught him completely unaware, and now he regretted not checking the forecast before leaving the house. Though, to be fair, his body had alerted him of the bad weather a long time ago.

Huffing with annoyance, Remus turned and hurried down the aisles, grabbing the few items he'd come out to buy as fast as he could despite his aching joints. The other people in the store were all hurrying out, and Remus noticed that the sound of rain pounding on concrete was only getting louder as time went by. He dragged his fingers through his hair and debated waiting it out for a minute or so, but he was having dinner with Lily, James, and their friend that night, so he really couldn't be late.

Not wishing to arrive at the restaurant soaked to the bone, Remus ran along the aisles, searching for an umbrella.

There!

He was lucky; it was the last one in stock. Remus reached out and grabbed one end—just as someone else grabbed the other.

Remus' amber eyes shot up to lock onto grey ones. The other bloke seemed just as surprised as he was to find themselves in this situation. They stared at each other for a moment, and Remus took in sharp cheekbones and a strong jaw, and the way some strands of the stranger's midnight-black hair escaped the hair tie holding the rest back.

He mentally shook himself. As handsome as this man was, he _needed_ the umbrella.

"Sorry," Remus said a bit breathlessly, tugging the item closer to him, "but I really need this, so…"

The adonis' brow furrowed. "Er, no, I've got a date tonight, and I really can't afford to arrive dripping wet. Leaves a horrible first impression, no?" He shot Remus a winning smile, as if he was confident that that would be enough to convince Remus to let go of his one guard against the rain.

"I quite agree," Remus began amicably, "but I'm in the same boat, so I'd appreciate it if you'd let go of my umbrella."

He wasn't an idiot, after all; as much as James and Lily protested otherwise, they only ever invited Remus along to dinner with an unnamed guest if they were trying to play matchmaker.

"_Your_ umbrella? Bloody—" The man stopped himself before he could finish swearing and scratched the back of his neck in frustration. "Okay, listen. I really need this, so I'm going to pay for your other purchases if you just _give me the damn umbrella_."

Remus' shoulders slumped. He really wanted the umbrella—his arthritis was already acting up, and he wanted anything to lessen the chill and aching he knew would follow his walk through the rain. In all honesty, though, he didn't believe the umbrella could do much more than keep him dry; going without would make him miserable, but not in any less pain.

He let go of the umbrella reluctantly. He wasn't about to unload any medical problems on this stranger, and he didn't want the man's pity, either. "Better be a good date," he mumbled bitterly.

The man's face lit up, and Remus hated his heart for fluttering at the sight.

"Yes, okay, thank you—how much do you need for the groceries?"

Remus pressed his lips together and lifted his chin. "Nothing. I don't want your money." He took a deep breath. "Just pay for your date's meal," he added, trying not to sound too miserable.

"I will." Surprise colored the man's voice. "Er, thanks."

Remus nodded and watched as the man bought the umbrella and ran out of the store into the rain. He sighed to himself and went to pay for his own things. He'd have to walk through the storm to meet with Lily and James, which he wasn't looking forward to.

His body screaming in protest, Remus began the trek to his destination. Water pelted him from all sides, obscuring his vision. He had to walk more slowly than usual to accommodate—the last thing he wanted was to walk into traffic.

Fortunately—perhaps the most fortunate thing that had happened to him all day—he arrived at the restaurant only five minutes late. Dripping wet and in a foul mood that he was trying desperately to shake, he flashed a half-hearted smile at the pitying hostess and went to find Lily and James.

Thankfully, they'd chosen a table near the front door.

"Remus!" James stood and embraced him before Remus could even look at the other people at the table. "Why—mate, you're soaking wet."

"Really?" Remus' amber eyes squinted at his friend. "I hadn't noticed."

James just grinned and shrugged. "Come on, it's time you met Sirius. He's one of my oldest mates, and" —James' hazel eyes zeroed in on Remus— "I think you two will get on well."

Remus smiles tiredly and hoped that this Sirius person wasn't too exhausting. He nodded. James stepped aside, then, and Remus turned to see Lily and—

The bloke from the convenience store.

For a moment, the two men just stared at each other, utterly speechless. Remus' mind was whirling, and he flushed when he thought about how he must look—completely soaked through, hunched over from pain… at his worst, in other words. And to top it all off, his would-be date was sitting there, stunned, no doubt remembering their less-than-kind conversation at the store. _And his hair was still perfect_.

"Remus?" James looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Remus clutched his bag of purchases a little tighter. It was still storming outside, but it suddenly seemed impossible to face the humiliation this dinner promised.

He shook himself from his silence. "I—I'm not feeling well. Sorry. I'll just—" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'll call you later."

With that, Remus hurried away. James called after him, but he refused to turn around; he was too miserable to care about being rude. He'd suffered through pain and a relentless storm for the bloke who didn't want to _get his hair wet_.

He exited the restaurant and hobbled down the street, cursing his arthritis under his breath. Cold drops of rain pelted him from all sides—until they weren't.

Remus stopped walking and turned. He grimaced when he saw Sirius sheepishly holding the umbrella over them both.

Remus closed his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi," Sirius said softly. He bit his lip, then rain a hand through his long, dark locks. "I'm sorry—"

"No." Remus shook his head. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault; I wanted the umbrella too. I just can't… I can't explain all that to James and Lily, and I've already made a terrible impression, so."

"No!" Sirius shook his head quickly. "No, I was an ass—I saw you heading for the umbrella and made a beeline to beat you there," he admitted. Remus' eyes widened with new indignation, but Sirius hastened to continue. "I just really wanted this date to work—not that I knew it would be a date with you. It's just, James has said so much about you…"

Remus sighed. "If you really want to do this, can we reschedule? I can't be nice right now." He winced at his choice of words. "I mean… arthritis." He gestured lamely at his body. "The cold is a bitch."

Sirius' grey eyes were sparkling, though. "Come inside—finish the date. You can be as coarse as you need to be, I don't mind. But you shouldn't walk all the way back to your flat—and I _did_ promise to pay for dinner."

"What? Why—oh." Remus blushed again, but eyed Sirius carefully. "I won't be good company."

Sirius shrugged. "I've already been an awful date. We'll be even." Then those grey eyes softened, causing Remus' heartbeat to quicken. "Please just… please don't go."

Remus bit his lip, considering his options. In the end, though, he decided that the heat and promise of a warm dinner was too good to pass up—and besides that, Sirius was a mystery too tempting to leave unexplored.

"Okay," he said, barely audible over the storm. "I won't."


	4. The Sun is Rising (RemusSirius)

**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts and the HPFC Tournament. :)**

**Floristry Task 6: Write about someone beginning a new, exciting chapter in their life**

**Word Count: 2916**

**WARNINGS: Language, mentioned character death, mentioned gang-life, some post-apocalyptic angst**

**Note: No magic here. Post-apocalypse. Post because… well. The dark times always pass, don't they? Hang in there, my loves. And if you need someone to talk to while we're in quarantine, shoot me a PM. **

**So many thanks to Gen for betaing! She turned this mess into something readable. XD**

**Enjoy!**

What Remus missed most about the old days was the sunlight.

He knew he was lucky that he had the opportunity to raise his son in the underground compound. But there were things that Teddy would never know, because he'd simply never get to experience them.

Rain, sunshine, snow… as well as travelling to other cities, because there were no roads anymore. No beaches, no trees.

Well, live ones, anyway. And the incandescent lights didn't quite live up to the sun. But Remus was making the best of it, because that's what you did when you had a child to raise all on your own. You stood, you smiled, and you didn't complain.

It was easier said than done.

Remus glanced down at the words on his wrist. They'd dulled in color since Dora had died, but he still liked to read them sometimes. _Oh bugger, I thought you were the bloke who stood up my friend—I'm so sorry._

He smiled to himself as he traced the words with his fingertips. He'd met Dora on the underground when she'd purposefully sent him sprawling after mistaking him for someone else. He still remembered that day, her face as red as her hair, scrambling to help him gather up his papers as her friend Charlie howled behind her.

She'd offered to take him out for an apology coffee, and things escalated from there.

Remus looked over at Teddy, who was sleeping in his cot on the other side of the bedroom. The baby was perfectly happy, completely unaware that his father was caught up in the past. Remus bit his lip and wondered what would happen if he finally allowed himself to move on.

But a glance at the clock revealed that he was late for his shift at the cafe. Cursing himself for getting lost in what-ifs again, Remus scrambled to get dressed, not bothering with a shower, and woke Teddy up.

He was out of the door in fifteen minutes with Teddy strapped to his chest, the baby bag grasped firmly in his hand. Another five minutes, and he was at the cafe.

He burst through the doors, his amber eyes wide. "Sorry I'm late, Molly," he gasped once he caught sight of the cafe's owner. "I—"

The red-headed woman just waved her hand. "No worries, dear. It's been a slow morning so far. You just catch your breath." She smiled kindly at him, her brown eyes crinkling at the corners.

Remus allowed a small smile onto his face, relieved. Molly Weasley really was a lifesaver; as a mother of seven children, she had no trouble allowing Remus to bring Teddy along to work. Sometimes he dropped the little boy off with her and her young boys in the flat above the shop, but Remus spent much of his day just holding the baby, too.

He clocked in and took his place at the till. For the first few hours, it was like any other day.

And then the long-haired man with a haughty expression sauntered in. "Hello," he greeted coolly. "I'll do a large coffee, no cream, no sugar."

Remus barely hid his snort. "As black as your soul, then?" he asked with a small twist of his lips, the joke coming out before he could hold it in.

The man—who certainly seemed like a force to be reckoned with, with his leather jacket and cool attitude—seemed stunned. Embarrassed, Remus cleared his throat and said, "Coming right up."

From where he'd been sleeping against Remus' chest in the carrier, Teddy began to stir. His chubby fists flailed against Remus' arms, so the tawny-haired man reached to to place a comforting hand on his son's head. His sleeve slid down as he did so, revealing black marking beneath his grey soulmark.

Remus startled and, without thinking, pulled his sleeve down further.

_Hello. I'll do a large coffee, no cream, no sugar._

"Oh, fuck," Remus breathed; the new words must have appeared while he was running out the door. Then, realizing what he'd said, he flushed darkly and looked guiltily up at the man who, against all odds, must be his second soulmate. "My words—"

"Yeah, you—you said mine, too." So _that_ was why he'd seemed so startled. The man raised a brow and cleared his throat. "When's your next break?"

"Ten minutes." Remus' voice was hoarse, his heart was pounding—this was _not_ how his day was supposed to go. But then again… maybe this was his chance.

The man nodded. "Right. We'll talk then—I'll be in the back. Oh." He stuck out an awkward hand. "Regulus Black."

Remus sucked in a breath, suddenly very aware of the fact that he'd skipped a shower that morning. "Remus Lupin."

Regulus nodded at him, then went to wait for his order at a nearby table. Remus punched in the order with shaking hands and did his best to shush Teddy, who was starting to whine with hunger. Remus swallowed thickly.

The ten minutes seemed to be over in no time. He quickly made Teddy's formula, then hurried over to see if Regulus had stayed to talk. He had.

Regulus looked up as he approached. His grey eyes swept over Remus carefully, landing on Teddy. He furrowed his brow. "Didn't want to wait?"

Remus didn't have to ask what he meant. He flashed his arm in Regulus' direction. "You're not my first."

Regulus leaned forwards with interest. "Two soulmates? I didn't know that was possible."

"Neither did I," Remus admitted. "Not until ten minutes ago, at least." He sat down before Regulus could respond, spurred into action by Teddy's fussing. He eased the nipple of the bottle into the baby's mouth and smiled softly as Teddy made a noise of satisfaction.

"You're good with him." Regulus crossed his arms over his chest. "Very good with him."

Remus snorted. "Teddy and I have our ups and downs, but thank you." He eyed the other man critically. Regulus looked to be a year or so younger than he was, and there was no doubt that he was handsome—but Remus was past the time where he could pursue someone based on pure desire. He needed more of a foundation for dating now, with Teddy involved. But first, he had to make sure that he and Regulus were on the same page.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" he asked quietly. "It was either because you want to pursue this connection between us or because you don't—which is it?"

Regulus' eyes were still on the baby. "I…" He cleared his throat. "Which do you want?"

"I asked you first." Remus refused to be a factor in Regulus' decision making. He didn't want a half-there soulmate, he wanted a _partner_.

The revelation knocked the breath out of him, though he did his best not to let it show. He wanted someone he could share Teddy with, someone who would gladly help raise the boy… someone he could love freely.

But that was a lot to ask of Regulus at the moment, so Remus turned his attention back to the younger man and waited for his response. Teddy finished his bottle then, and Remus decided he wasn't going to be shy about taking care of the baby then and there, because Regulus might as well know now that he was devoted to his son; Teddy was part of the package. Regulus cleared his throat as Remus raised the baby to burp him, awkwardly sliding his gaze away. Remus felt like he had his answer, then.

"You see, Remus…"

"Oi! Reg!"

Regulus stiffened. Remus turned around to look at the door to see a man who looked remarkably like Regulus bounding over. Regulus groaned into his hands and shot Remus an apologetic look; his uptight, holier-than-thou demeanor was finally crumbling.

"Sirius," he hissed. "You aren't supposed to be here."

Remus checked his watch, eager not to be caught between the two—and he knew Regulus' answer, anyway. "I need to get back to work, Regulus," he murmured. "It was nice meeting you."

Remus slipped out of his chair and hurried back to the counter before the grey-eyed man could respond. He didn't expect to see Regulus again, but to his surprise, the other man visited him up at the counter after speaking with the man Remus assumed must be his brother.

"Remus." Regulus nodded politely. "I just wanted to say that I'd like to pursue this, if it's something you still want."

Surprised, it took Remus a moment to respond. He smiled gently at the younger man. "I would," he confirmed.

Regulus looked relieved. "That's great. I'll… stop by tomorrow?"

"Sure." Remus nodded. "That would be fine."

They confirmed a time, and Remus tried to muster up some real excitement as Regulus headed out the door. But the truth was… he just didn't feel that spark that he'd felt when he'd first met Dora. Finding your soulmate was supposed to be exhilarating, but this just wasn't.

Maybe, he thought, he was holding Regulus to too high a standard. He couldn't expect another Dora, after all.

He placed a hand on Teddy's back. "We'll figure it out, kid," he murmured.

He only hoped that it was true.

* * *

The next day, his sort-of date with Regulus went okay. There weren't any fireworks, but Regulus was polite, listened intently, and only seemed mildly uncomfortable when Remus had to tend to Teddy, which was a lot.

In other words, it could have been better.

The bell above the door sounded, ripping Remus from his thoughts. He smiled quickly at the new customer, and for a second thought Regulus had returned. But no—the wide grin and mischievous gleam in the eye revealed that this was Sirius.

Remus smiled in recognition, giving the taller man a nod.

Sirius beamed back. "Hello," he said. "I'll do a large coffee, no cream, no sugar."

Remus almost laughed; it was the same order Regulus had given him. He debated teasing Sirius in the same way he had Regulus, but something told him that Sirius would appreciate it more than his brother would have. "As black as your soul, then?"

Sirius looked startled for a moment before barking out a laugh. "The opposite, actually. That's my brother's order, _I'm_ having a latte, thanks."

Remus grinned to himself as he rang up the order. He did feel a twinge of guilt, though, guessing why Regulus hadn't come into the cafe. "Is he all right? The date was…"

He lacked the right words, but Sirius guessed his meaning. "He'll be fine. He just… he wants a soulmate, I think."

Huffing out a laugh, Remus glanced up at Sirius. "Who can blame him?"

Sirius' grey eyes didn't leave Remus' for a long time. "Yeah," he said at last, and there was a sort of sadness in his voice that Remus didn't understand. "Who can blame him?"

It was only after he'd left the shop that Remus realized that Sirius, too, had spoken his words.

* * *

"They're _my words, too_, Reg," Sirius stressed. "All I'm saying is that… I dunno, how can you be sure that—"

"No, Sirius." They were in Sirius' flat, and Regulus wanted to strangle his brother. It was just his luck that he and Sirius shared the same soulwords as each other—and just his luck that they'd greeted Remus the same way. "I found him first."

"That's not how this works," Sirius protested. "What if—what if that's my soulmate you're trying to make fall in love with you? You don't like kids, Regulus; he has a baby. You don't like men who don't care about their appearance or reputation, and he's working at a coffee shop smelling like sour milk and coffee!"

It was true; those things made Regulus wince on the inside. "The baby is the one vomiting on him all day," he said weakly. "I could… offer to help pay for a sitter—"

"You'd rather separate the bloke from his son than admit that he might not be the one for you?" Sirius ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "I expected more from you, Reg. When you said you were done with them… I thought you meant it."

Regulus could feel his hands balling into fists. "It's none of your business who I hang out with. You joined, too."

"And then I left," Sirius replied coldly. He stuck out his left forearm where the Dark Mark tattoo had been converted into a skull with flowers around it. It was like a garden was growing out of it—like life was blossoming from death. It screamed Sirius, who had somehow managed to escape his past mistakes without consequence.

It wasn't so easy for Regulus to leave Riddle, and the skull and snake on his own forearm were reminders of that.

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" Regulus asked softly. "You like him, and because I'm not fully out of their grasp yet, you don't think I'm good enough for him."

There wasn't any response from Sirius for several long minutes. Regulus bit his lip and looked away. On some level, he knew Sirius was right; he was in love with the idea of being in love, not with Remus. There just wasn't anything to hold them together, except for the supposed soulmate connection. But not even that was real.

He was holding on to a dream, nothing more. Both brothers were desperate for the love they never received growing up, but the difference between Sirius and Regulus was that Sirius could have it.

"If you drag him into all that shit, Regulus," Sirius whispered, "he's not going to be able to get out. He has a _kid_. You know… you know what Riddle does."

Regulus did know, and shame washed over him like a wave. Sirius was right; Remus didn't know about the Death Eaters yet, but Regulus couldn't hide that forever. And once you were in… it was near impossible to get out.

Unless, of course, you were Sirius Black. Regulus felt bitterness rise up in him and unsuccessfully tried to bite down the jealousy. Sirius Black got everything he wanted.

And he and Sirius both knew that he couldn't really leave—not when Riddle afforded him all that control, that _power_. So he made a decision.

"Take him, then," he rasped at his brother. His nails dug into his palms. "Take him, take _everything_. Just… don't stay here, because he's coming, Sirius. And I won't stop him."

The silence was deafening. Sirius' face gave away nothing, but after several moments, he dropped Regulus' gaze. "This is goodbye, then."

Regulus nodded curtly. "It is."

* * *

Remus wasn't surprised when Regulus came up to him the next day and told him that things weren't going to work out.

"I think…" Regulus bit his lip. "I think you're my brother's soulmate. Not mine."

Remus nodded slowly; he'd suspected the same. Still, there was a pain in Regulus' eyes that he hated to see. "You're a good man, Regulus," he said softly.

Guilt flooded Regulus' features, and he looked away quickly. "Sirius is waiting outside," he told Remus gruffly. "Go to him."

Remus raised a brow, but he did as Regulus asked once his break came up. Sirius was indeed outside, pacing nervously. Remus placed a hand on Teddy's back; something was wrong. "Sirius?"

The other man turned. "Remus." He hesitated. "Regulus spoke with you?"

"Yes." Remus fiddled with the strap of the baby carrier. "Does this mean you're interested?"

"Of course I am," Sirius exclaimed, looking surprised. "It's just that—I need to go somewhere… permanently. I wanted to know if you'd come."

Remus took a startled step back. "Where?"

Sirius pointed up. "Out."

Remus' heart was beating faster. "It's just ruins up there. That's what they're saying."

Sirius' expression was grim. "They're lying. I have contacts up there—my friends, the Potters. They'll help us, but I have to go today, due to an unexpected development… will you and your son come, too?"

It was mad that he was even considering this, but… he was suffocating down here. Barely surviving. He looked down at his sleeping son and realized that he didn't want this for Teddy. He wanted his son to see everything life could give, and the compound wasn't it.

But could he trust Sirius?

Sirius was getting really fidgety, now. He grabbed Remus' hand, and there it was—the spark that had been missing with Regulus. "Please, Remus." His voice was hoarse. "I can't stand the thought of you down here. And maybe you don't trust me yet, but… but I can't leave without knowing I tried."

Remus looked up at the steel ceiling. There was a world out there. And despite everything, he believed that it was still a good one. Maybe it was time to trust the universe again… after all, it had given him Dora, who had given him his son. Maybe Sirius could give him the world.

He couldn't deny his feelings. It was time to put his faith in someone else. He'd trust the universe one last time.

He squeezed Sirius' hand tightly. "Okay."

* * *

The very next morning, Remus felt sunshine. He squinted and lifted a hand to shield Teddy's sensitive eyes from the light, but the warmth against his skin still brought tears to his eyes.

Sirius had been right. The world was ready for them again.

The black-haired man turned and extended a hand to fully pull Remus out of the tunnel that led to the surface.

Wordlessly, Remus took it.


	5. Forget All the Questions (WolfStarBucks)

**A/N: Hey y'all! Have some Wolfstarbucks… or leading up to it, anyway. I'm thinking about continuing this fic—let me know if you'd like that. :)**

**Word Count: 1717**

**WARNINGS: Knives, but no injury. Mentioned magical curses, because I just can't help myself.**

**Note: This is a royal!au, Remus is still a werewolf, James is a prince, and Sirius is desperate to get his brother back from an unknown evil… aka, my usual complicated worlds. Also, unbeta'd. Apologies.**

**Enjoy!**

Remus sucked in a breath as the knife pressed against his throat. He breathed shallowly, his amber eyes locking onto James' hazel ones. His lover was across the room, one hand on his sword hilt and one stretched out to Remus.

"He's coming with me," the man who'd grabbed Remus said. Remus thought he heard a slight tremor in the man's voice, but then supposed he must be mistaken as the man's grip on him tightened. "I'll send him back in the morning if you don't follow."

Remus wasn't sure _what_ this man had taken from the castle, but held both of his hands up in surrender. "Just don't hurt him," he murmured, his eyes fixed on Remus, "or there will be hell to pay."

"Fair enough," Remus' captor replied. "We're going now. No guards, no nothing."

He began walking backwards, and Remus had no choice but to follow. He was led out of the castle and onto a horse, and the next thing Remus knew, they were riding away.

* * *

They stopped at an inn. Remus was silent as he was led upstairs into a private room, but couldn't stop his lips from pressing together in distress when he noticed there was only one bed. He had little doubt who would be taking the floor that night.

"Damn." His kidnapper closed the door behind them and crossed his arms. "Figures. Come on, then. I'm sure we're both knackered."

Remus stood still as the man—black-haired, grey-eyed—crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. He toed off his boots and removed a satchel from around his waist. Remus couldn't help but track the movement with his eyes; the satchel must hold whatever had been stolen.

The thief caught him looking. "Don't get all high and mighty on me, now," he warned. "I'm not in the mood."

Remus closed his eyes. In actuality, he didn't much care if a bit of treasure had been stolen; He loved the prince, yes, but wealth was something he knew he could live without. It was this man's desperation to have—what Remus assumed to be—the jewels that frightened him. Remus breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. He felt an aching longing to be back within the safety of James' arms.

"I can see why the prince likes looking at you," the man said suddenly, ripping Remus from his thoughts, "but you're a right bore, being silent and all."

Remus stiffened. "Don't be crass," he snapped. "And what do you want me to say, anyway?"

"I dunno." The thief looked slightly abashed. "'Suppose I thought that you'd complain more. You're practically royalty, aren't you?"

He hadn't always been. "James and I are lovers," he said honestly. "I wasn't born into that life." He lifted his chin and tried to look braver than he felt. "Sleeping on the floor isn't going to rattle me."

The man lifted his head, an unnameable emotion flickering across his face. He tugged his hair from its bun and let the long, midnight black strands fall about his shoulders; Remus did his best not to stare. "I'm not making you sleep on the floor, mate," he said slowly. "What's your name? Your first. I know you're Lupin."

Remus frowned sharply. "Remus," he said reluctantly; the information was easy enough to find out, anyway. "And yours?"

There was an obvious hesitation, but then the man sighed and shrugged. "Sirius, but that's all I'm giving you."

"Fine," Remus said quietly. He hugged himself, emotionally exhausted and missing James like hell. "Where should I sleep? You said not on the floor."

Sirius nodded. "Sleep in the bed with me." When Remus' brows rose, Sirius added, "I'll stay on my side."

Remus walked over slowly. He didn't have any reason to trust this man, but Sirius seemed more… tired than vicious. Remus gingerly lowered himself onto the mattress.

"You'll let me go tomorrow?" he asked carefully.

Sirius shrugged off his shirt and climbed under the thin blankets. "Yeah. If he honors his word, you'll be fine."

"He will." Of that, Remus was certain. No matter the treasure, James would ensure that Remus was safe.

Sirius snorted. "Must be nice to have someone care about you that much." Those grey eyes slid over to Remus' face, and despite himself, Remus' breath hitched. "I stole his crown, you know."

The blood froze in Remus' veins. His head snapped around to look at Sirius fully. "You what?"

"Stole his crown." Sirius resumed staring at the ceiling, and Remus would have believed his act of nonchalance if not for the way his shoulders tensed. "I need something from someone, and that's what they want in return."

Remus opened and closed his mouth. There were many ways he could react to this news—outrage, cold indifference, disbelief—but he settled on falling back into the pillows and saying shortly, "Well, I hope whatever it is is important."

"It is," Sirius murmured. There was a long pause, and then Sirius continued, a tremor now clear in his voice. "My brother's in danger. It's the crown or him."

Remus' stomach dropped. Pity flooded him; and he found himself wishing that there was something he could do to help. If someone was holding his parents captive… well, there was nothing he wouldn't do to get them back.

Sirius sat up suddenly, a horrible grin twisting his face. "Honestly, Lord Lupin or Prince Remus or whatever else I'm supposed to call you, I probably won't be alive long enough to face the consequences of my actions. Maybe I didn't need to grab you to ensure a safe getaway after all… so sorry about that." Sirius ran his fingers through his hair and hunched in on himself. "I… I'm sorry about that. Regulus would hate that I've done this."

Remus knew he wasn't supposed to hear the last part, but he recognized a desperate man. And the fact that it was his brother in danger… well. Remus could appreciate that sort of loyalty.

"Your brother," he began gently, "what happened to him?"

Sirius shuddered. "An ancient curse and other rot."

Remus glanced down at the scars littering his arms; he was familiar with ancient curses. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched Sirius' shoulder. "Let me help you," he said firmly. "Return the crown—or don't, I suppose—but let James and I help you."

Surprise flashed across Sirius' face before he snorted and turned away. "I held a knife to your throat, mate, in case you've forgotten. Your lover isn't going to forgive me as easily as you seem to think."

"He'll listen to me," Remus insisted. "Come back to the castle with me in the morning."

Sirius threw his head back and barked out a bitter laugh. "Why the hell would you want to help me?"

Remus bit his lip. There was this feeling he had that he couldn't place, this desire to help Sirius in any way he could—because he knew that hopelessness. He knew that level of despair. And… he could see James' loyalty and determination in Sirius' eyes.

"You remind me of James," he whispered, "and of myself. Please, just… just let me help you."

Curiosity shone in Sirius' grey eyes, but he still took a long time to respond. Finally, he lowered his gaze. "I…"

Boldly, Remus grabbed the man's hand. "You're a good person, Sirius," he murmured. "I can see it. Dramatic" —his lips twisted into an amused smile— "but good."

Sirius stared at him, looking taken aback. "This isn't some magic spell, is it?" he asked hoarsely. "This isn't some sorcery to make me come with you?"

Remus looked at him steadily. "I promise it's not."

Sirius shook his head slowly. "I must be mad," he breathed, "to be considering this."

Remus could hardly dare hope. "You'll come?"

Blowing the hair away from his face, Sirius flopped back against the pillows. "I guess I'm really fucked enough to need your help, so… sure. Why not?"

Remus hid a grin and settled down to sleep as Sirius did the same.

* * *

It took some convincing, but Remus managed to keep James from killing Sirius on sight when they arrived back the next afternoon. Sirius was, however, kept temporarily in the dungeons—for safety measures, he promised Remus. The werewolf frowned at that development and resolved to release Sirius as quickly as possible.

James listened to his explanation over dinner, his brow furrowed and a frown on his face. "You're telling me that you actually trust him?"

"Yes," Remus said simply before taking a sip of wine. "I know it seems mad, James, but… I really do."

"He could be lying," James pointed out. "He could be manipulating you."

Remus stared down at the red liquid in his goblet. He could just barely make out his reflection. "I know what it is to be desperate, James." He raised his eyes to stare at his lover. "Before you met me, I was in his position. You know that. I stole, too."

"You stole food, Remus. You didn't hold knives to people's throats and take them hostage."

"He wasn't going to hurt me," Remus insisted. He leaned forwards and ran a hand through his tawny curls, knowing full well that James fell for that trick every time. "I know he's a good sort, James. And I already promised that I'd help him."

James sighed heavily and shook his head slightly at his lover. "You… you are the only person alive who could feel sympathy for your kidnapper and then convince him to fall in love with you."

Remus looked up sharply. "What?"

"Oh, come on, Remus. I know what this is really about." He smiled a little exasperatedly. "You think he could be the third?"

Remus was quiet for a minute before giving a small nod. "I really do, James. I've only ever been so immediately attracted to you. And even if he doesn't want that… I still want to help him."

James stared at him for a long moment before coming around the table to envelope Remus in a tight embrace. "Remus, you're… you have to be the kindest person I know. All right—we'll give this a shot, but we _will_ take precautions."

Remus tilted his head up to press his lips against James' forehead. "That's all I ask."


	6. Run Away With Me (RemusSirius)

**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts. Wolfstar apocalypse!au meet-cute. Technically, I used one of the prompts from meet-cute march, because I just loved it so much. So. **

**Fashion, Textiles, and Tailoring Task 2: Write about protecting someone from physical harm. **

**Word Count: 2849**

**WARNINGS: Mentioned car crash, injuries**

**For Liza :)**

**Enjoy!**

Remus raced through the streets, Teddy held tightly against his chest. He'd tried to be discreet as he'd passed through the neighborhood, but sometimes toddlers would not stay quiet.

Zombies—or at least, that's what the media was calling the people infected with this new disease—weren't _extremely_ fast, but Remus' leg, stiff and mostly unresponsive after a car crash in his twenties, kept his pace slow. The loss of his cane and Teddy also slowed him down considerably.

But he was still alive. And, despite the warnings of every person he'd come across since this disease had spread, Teddy was still healthy. Rationing food was almost scarily easy for Remus, but he'd managed to keep Teddy eating fairly regularly… even if he'd had to skip his own meals a few times to do so.

Needless to say, he was tired. His hunger made him weak, and the pain in his leg was almost unbearable at this point. But the zombies were on his tail, and he couldn't let himself or Teddy fall into their grasp.

Remus looked around wildly, scanning the area for a place to hide out. All he could see were crumbling buildings, but then he spotted the bookstore at the end of the street. He knew the place well; he'd frequented it before the apocalypse began. He knew the ins and outs of the place well, and he was confident that the storage room in the back, if it was undamaged, would be able to hold against any attacks.

It was his only chance, so Remus ran as fast as he could towards it.

Teddy's tiny fists were clenched around his father's shirt, and he whimpered at the sudden change of direction. Remus tightened his grip and pressed a kiss to Teddy's forehead.

"Hang on," he muttered, his voice barely audible. "We're almost safe."

It was an empty promise, but it was all he could offer.

Remus ran through the store, heading to the back. He climbed the staircase to the second floor as quickly as he could, then raced between the bookshelves. It felt like it took an eternity, but he finally reached the storage room.

The door, thankfully, was unlocked. There were no windows to break through, just cement walls and a thick, heavy door. Remus rushed inside, but just as he was turning to shut the door behind him, a foot stuck through the opening.

Panic seized him, and with Teddy still in his arms, Remus rammed his shoulder against the door.

"Ow!" There was cursing from the other side, and a wave of confusion washed over Remus—the infected were not capable of such enunciated speech.

Remus stumbled away from the door as the other body came crashing into it. For a moment, all Remus could do was stare at the man who came tumbling into the room. Grey eyes met amber, and for that instance, everything was still. Then the stranger turned and slammed the door shut, locking it with a key tied to his belt.

For several seconds, the only sound in the room was Remus and the man's labored breathing. Then all of Teddy's stress and fear came pouring out in jumbled, hysterical cries.

"Oh," Remus gasped, half-falling, half-lowering himself onto the floor. He sat Teddy in his lap and tried to quiet him. "Shh, shh, it's all right, love, it's all right. We're safe now. I'm here. I'm here."

The stranger just stared as Remus rubbed Teddy's back in soothing, circular motions. It took a few minutes, but soon enough Teddy was hiccupping into his father's chest. A couple minutes later, and those sounds faded into soft breathing as the little boy fell asleep.

Remus felt his entire body shudder as the adrenaline left him. The pain in his leg increased tenfold and exhaustion threatened to overcome him, but he still looked distrustfully up at the other man. The posture and healthy pallor of his skin, as well as the clear speech, let Remus know that this man wasn't a zombie, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous.

"Who are you?" he asked in a hoarse voice; how long had it been since he'd done anything but whisper to Teddy?

An impatient laugh escaped the man. "I should be asking you that," he said, his grey eyes calculating. "Seeing as you hijacked my hideout and all."

"I came in first," Remus protested.

"And nearly broke my foot trying to keep me out, I know." The stranger ran a hand through his shoulder-length black hair, which didn't seem to be suffering much from the apocalypse. Remus allowed himself a moment to be jealous; he'd give anything for shampoo at this point. "I was in the loo when you came tearing through the building. Had to get in before you locked me out of my only shelter, you know."

"Oh." An embarrassed flush spread across Remus' face, but he forced himself not to apologize. He gripped Teddy a little more tightly as the man's words sparked something protective within him. "I suppose that checks out."

The other man snorted. "Who're you, anyway? You and the kid are welcome to stay, of course, but I'd like names."

Remus hesitated for a moment. He'd been on his own for so long; he wasn't used to making friends, or even acquaintances. On the other hand, there was a large part of him that longed for someone other than Teddy to talk to.

He cleared his throat. "I'm Remus," he said. "This is Teddy, my son."

"Well, hi, Remus." The man dropped to the floor and stuck out a hand. "I'm Sirius."

Remus awkwardly untangled an arm from around Teddy and limply shook Sirius' hand. A fresh wave of pain hit him at the movement, and he grit his teeth against the sensation. He needed to shift Teddy's weight off of his bad leg, get as much blood flowing through as possible, but that was easier said than done when his arms were shaking from the strain of holding the boys for days.

Sirius didn't seem to notice his struggle. "You know, most blokes wouldn't have kept running with a kid so young. It gets dangerous nowadays."

A sharp frown overtook Remus' features. "I'm not going to abandon him," he hissed.

Sirius' eyes widened. "No! That's not what I meant. I just—I suppose I've been alone too long. I'm usually much more charming, I assure you." He cleared his throat and leaned against the shelves lining the wall, appearing completely at ease despite the monsters prowling the streets outside. "Let me start over. It's brave of you, carrying him so far. How long have you been moving?"

Remus didn't have an answer. "I don't know," he admitted. "Weeks, I suppose. We've taken a few stops here and there, but no place was secure."

Sirius nodded. He looked thoughtful, and though it was nice—more than nice, it was bloody amazing—to converse with another human being, Remus just wanted to sleep. His body was shaking from the physical and emotional strain of the past few days, and all he needed was to catch up on some much-needed sleep.

"If you don't mind," he said quietly, "I'm going to rest. It's been… a long day."

"Oh, right. Sure." Sirius didn't seem bothered by the sudden halt to their conversation; he simply put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "I think I will, too. Not that either of us need the beauty sleep."

Remus was suddenly alert at those words, his head whipping around to face Sirius. He thought he caught a wink in his direction, but he couldn't be sure. He debated what to do for a minute, then just let it go; his eyes were too heavy for this. He settled back as best he could amongst the many boxes and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Remus' bad leg was completely unresponsive. It was swollen from all the running he'd done the day before, and just trying to move the limb was almost unbearable.

Remus' jaw clenched—partially from the pain, partially from frustration. This handicap worried him greatly these days, and he wished he could find a way to overcome it. He was no stranger to pushing himself—he had, in fact, been on the receiving end of many stern scoldings from family, friends, and doctors—but even he knew that he needed to get some sort of medical aid quickly.

Unfortunately, scheduling an appointment was impossible. Remus sighed and looked down at his son, who was still fast asleep on his chest. Teddy's tawny hair was the exact same shade as Remus', but his nose and mouth were all his mother's.

At the thought of Dora, Remus' heart clenched. They'd been married a short while, during which Teddy had been born, but were divorced soon after; they'd discovered quickly that they fit better as friends. Remus had full custody of his son, since Dora's work kept her traveling frequently, but she still tried to be as involved as possible in their son's life. She sent money, video chatted with them every night, sent gifts in the post and visited whenever she could—or she had. The apocalypse had cut off all communication from her, and Remus was worried for her and the girlfriend she'd been living with in France.

Remus closed his eyes. The world really was falling apart.

A sudden rustling ripped him from his morbid thoughts, and Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius waking up. He analyzed Sirius quietly, taking in his long, strong limbs and handsome features. There was no doubt that this man was attractive, and in normal circumstances Remus would be blushing at their close proximity in the cramped room, but right now all he felt was stunned.

Sirius stretched and yawned. His eyes landed on Remus, and a lazy grin crossed his face. Remus was nearly fooled by it, but at the last second he recognized a wariness in Sirius' eyes; he wasn't as unaffected by the end of the world as he appeared, then.

"You and your son should be safe to leave, now," Sirius told him. "The zombies will be long gone. They aren't very patient, which is a blessing, I suppose."

Remus' heart sank. He'd been hoping for a few days of rest, a little security after so long on the run. But he couldn't impose on Sirius if the other man didn't want the little family there. Toddlers weren't quiet, and silence was an important survival skill nowadays.

"I'm guessing you want to get to where you're going while you have the chance," Sirius continued after a beat. "The kid is probably missing his mum. I'll send you off with some supplies, though, don't worry. And there's bound to be some sort of carrier so you're not holding him the whole way…"

Remus swallowed thickly. "I'd appreciate that," he said quietly.

"Right, then." Sirius got to his feet. "I'll go hunt for something. You can get your kid ready to go; the loo's near the staircase if you need it."

He left before Remus could respond. The amber-eyed man exhaled slowly, his mind racing. There was no way that he could get far at all with his leg in such bad shape. He thought about asking to stay, but it felt horribly selfish to risk Sirius' safety. He'd just have to suffer through the pain—Teddy's safety was his, and only his, responsibility.

"Hey, love." Remus ran his fingers through the little boy's hair, the touch bringing him out of his slumber. "We've got to go, okay?"

Teddy's amber eyes flickered open. "Go?"

"Yeah."

Teddy mumbled something indecipherable as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "I'm hungry, Daddy."

Those words were like knives to Remus' heart. "I know. We'll find some, okay? Soon."

He lifted the little boy off of his lap and then stared down at his leg. His knee refused to bend, but Remus placed his hands on the floor on either side of his bum. He lifted himself as best he could and got his good leg beneath himself, but as soon as he tried to put weight on his other leg—the pain overwhelmed him. He collapsed back on the floor with a yelp, his eyes watering as his hands reached out to grip the injured limb.

"You're hurt?"

Sirius' voice could be heard even over Teddy's alarmed cries. Remus glanced up to see the black-haired man standing in the doorway. He was holding a pack of supplies in one hand and a swath of cloth in the other. Sirius' brow was pinched with concern, though, and Remus felt yet another blush heat his face.

He didn't say anything, exhausted by his own weakness and inability to protect Teddy sufficiently. He heard Sirius enter the storage room fully, and soon enough the man was kneeling before Remus. Long, tender fingers prodded gently at Remus' knee, making Remus hiss.

"Sorry." Sirius looked back up at Remus. "How long ago did this happen?"

A snort escaped before Remus could stop it. "Years and years ago. I used a cane before all this began, but I had to throw it at a zombie." He frowned as he remembered that desperate attempt to drive the infected away; it had been a close call.

"You threw—" A startled laugh left Sirius' face—he looked almost delighted. "Very badass, Remus. I'm impressed."

Embarrassed, Remus shook his head. "I didn't really think about it," he admitted. "It was more of a spur-of-the-moment, protective-parent thing."

"That's brilliant," Sirius said, and his voice was so sincere that Remus couldn't stop himself from grinning a little in response. "I'll see if I can splint this. You're both welcome to stay here for as long as you need—I hope you know that." He raised a brow at Remus, who just shrugged a little sheepishly. "Or, if where you're heading is nearby, I could help you get there. Wouldn't want to keep you from family."

There was something wistful about Sirius' tone. Remus found himself wondering why that expression had crossed the other man's face; found himself wanting to know a lot about Sirius, actually. He shook himself from his thoughts. "Oh, it's just me and Teddy. We don't really… have anywhere else to go."

Sirius' fingers stilled against Remus' leg. "No wife?"

"Divorced. She's with her girlfriend in France, last I heard."

Sirius bit his lip, and maybe it was the pain in his leg making him a bit delirious, but Remus thought it was the most attractive thing he'd ever seen.

"You know, Remus… I've always had a thing for single dads in blue jumpers."

His heart was thundering in his chest, but he'd be damned if he turned into a flustered mess _now._ "Is that so?"

"Mmhmm." Sirius' grey eyes sparkled. "Especially when those dads have gorgeous eyes and like to hide out in the storage room of abandoned bookstores."

Remus opened his mouth to respond, but Teddy chose that moment to complain loudly that he was _still_ hungry.

Sirius, fortunately, didn't seem bothered by the interruption. He took a slightly browned banana from the pack and peeled it for Teddy, whose entire face lit up at the sight. Then Sirius turned to Remus and held out a croissant that was, miraculously, only slightly stale.

"The cafe downstairs hasn't been raided," Sirius answered the unspoken question with a grin. "I've been hoarding the stuff in there obsessively."

Remus took the food gratefully. It had been a while since he'd last eaten, and he practically inhaled the breakfast. Luckily, he managed a quick thank you between bites.

He didn't notice Sirius leave, but he did notice him return with some basic medical supplies. Remus tried to take the splint and bandages, but Sirius would have none of it.

"I meant it when I said you could stay here as long as you like," the black-haired man murmured. "In a week or so I'll be leaving to try and reach my friends and their son—you're welcome to come with. They're in a shelter, so it'll be safe for you and Teddy. The three of us have a better chance of making it together than alone," he added, looking anxiously up at Remus.

Amber eyes searched Sirius' face. "You'd really do that? Teddy and I… we're slow. Teddy can get fussy, and I'm not much good for running these days."

"I would," Sirius assured him. His voice was steady, certain. "And you know… I'm bloody fantastic with kids."

Remus glanced over at Teddy, who was happily devouring his banana. Traveling with Sirius would be a great advantage, and Remus had to admit… that wasn't his only motive for wanting to go with the other man.

And if the gleam in Sirius' eyes was any indication, he was on the same page as Remus.

"I'd really appreciate that," he whispered.

Sirius' grin made Remus sure he'd made the right decision. The taller man laced his fingers through Remus', and for the first time in forever, Remus could see a light at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
